The Twins of Moonacre
by The-Little-Angel-With-Horns
Summary: Jessie and Jasmine Merryweather are the long lost Merryweather twins that have never meet. Between getting to know each other, adjust to their new lives, possibly falling for the enemy, and trying to save their home from a curse put on the valley from the first Moon Princess, their lives are just perfect. First Fan-Fic!
1. The Back Story

_Jessie_

As I looked up at Moonacre Manor, I couldnt help but be amazing at what it looked like.

I also felt a little sad looking at it because it reminded me of my mother.

She died in a car accident two weeks ago, and then the bank came to take everything we owned away.

I was then sent to live with my Uncle Sir Benjamin since my dad and mom split when I was a baby and they couldn't find any records of him.

I know I look just like him though, with my long straight light brown hair, pale blue eyes and pale freckled face.

Mom was the complete oppisite with her darker features.

She always told me it was for the best but you could see the sadness in her eyes when she said it.

Hello, I am 15 and my name is Jessie. Jessie Merryweather.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jasmine <span>_

Gazing at my new home, I was awe-struck. The Manor was fairly large but looked like it was falling to ruin.

The house was beautiful neverless.

My Uncle sir Benjamin agreed to take me in after father died of a heart attack last month and sice I have no other know relatives.

When father died, they tried to find my mother.

When my parents split when I was a baby, father left no records of her with him.

I do know a little about her and I know I take my looks after her because while father had light colored looks, I was darker.

My long straight dark brown hair, tan skin, and slightly crooked teeth made my look like I had a little Indian in me.

I also know that her and Uncle grew up together at Moonacre Valley.

She even told me a few of the stories she heard when she lived there.

Hello, I am 15 and my name is Jasmine. Jasmine Merryweather.


	2. Hello Twin

**Hello. so this chapter is a little better than the beginning. Not so good at starting storys. haha. Constructive critism welcome and appreciated as well as good ideas.**

* * *

><p><span>Jessie<span>

As I approched the large Manor's doors, uncle was already there waiting for me. He wore a dress-like suit that looked from a different time period. It was nothing compared to my grey tank top, shorts, and hightop sneakers.

"Well hello Jessie", he said while awkwardly holding out a gloved hand.

"And Hello to you too Uncle", I said while taking his gloved hand after a moments hesitiation.

" Well ", he said, standing up straight with his hands behind his back, "let me show you around your new home." After he escorted me through the towering dark wood doors, he yelled for Digweed to take my bags to my room, where-ever that was.

After the V.I.P tour of the Manor, which was amazing if I must say, Uncle led me to two twin rooms in the manors tower. The rooms were connected and the main door was so small there was no way Uncle could fit through it.

After Uncle left me to unpack, I took a few moments to admire the beauty of the room. The door had a vines pattern that rose up over the light wood. The two rooms were like mirrors and had everything the exact same in it. Both had the same beds, dressers, and bed side tables, with a shared fireplace and balcony. The room rooms wall had a scene of the overview of the countryside and the ceiling was circluar was the night sky painted on it. At some points, the stars looked like the were accually twinkling. Without a doubt, this was the best room in the whole world and it was _mine._ Although I woundered if someone else would take up the other bed...

After I was done packing and was admiring a stone horse head connected to the fireplace, uncle called me down, "Jessie, there is someone I think you should met".

I wonder who it could be...

* * *

><p><em><span>Jasmine<span>_

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into the Manor after an akward reunion with Uncle outside. The manor was plain but beautiful and the dinning room was the most impressive room so far.

When Uncle was done giving me a tour he stopped by the steps and called to someone as I looked around the room. The sound of footsteps pulled my attition to the steps where a girl my age stood with a smile on her face. She was wearing almost the same thing as me, which suprized me, except for our shoes (I wore Nikes). Her thin glasses layed on the top middle part of her nose and her long light brown hair hung in a side pony. She was a very pretty girl but there was something familar about her...

Noticing me starting she looked at uncle with a questioning look, " Uncle, Who is this?". Uncle? Why is she calling my uncle _uncle? _If she was his neice that must mean we were related. I would know if I had any other family. Right?

" Jessie meet Jasmine; Jasmine meet Jessie", he gave us a distressed look before continuing. " I wished I wasn't the one to tell you both this... Jasmine, Jessie, you are twins".

_"WHAT!" _We both said at the same time.

It was going to be a long night...


	3. The Brown Headed Boy

_The Brown Headed Boy_

I looked a little like my father but more like my mother who passed away when I was three. I was 16 now. With my brown curly hair, lightly tan skin and brown hair, and my father with his long black hair and beard.

My robust father turned to me after chugging the rest of his wine, " Now my son, this is the time where you can prove you aren't the dolt I always see you to be. I need you and your blonde friend here to watch the twinsand get all the new information on them before we capture them both," he glanced between us, "I know it won't be much of a problem." He said with a stern look on his face.

Father stood and raised the new filled glass in his hand and called to every one in the room, " Tonight the long lost twins will return to Moonacre. Now is the time to capture them and let the cursed by released on the valley. The valley will finally be ours!"

_A Few Days Later_

After dinner was over, I went up to my room in the tower. It was a nice size and was decorated perfectly to my needs. It had black curtains and a black/brown bed spread. It had a small desk and dresser that matched everything else including the dark carpet. When I flopped down on my bed I was engulfed in memory of what happened earlier that day...

_"I wandered around Moonacre Manor behind fathers back to see if I could spot one of the twins to try and impress father. The thought of __two__ Merryweather coming back disgusted me. I was almost seen when the car approached to drop one of the twins off, before diving into the bushes a few feet away from the door. As the door opened, and the girl stepped out my breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful. Her straight long light brown hair and beautiful face. She looked about 15. She looked so fragile and innocent but I could see the strength in her body and baby blue eyes. You could tell she grew up fast and hard but that didn't seem to show on her personality too much. A small smile was spread across her face as she pulled her bags from the car._

_Out of of now where a gust of wind caught hold of a red/maroon scarf she had laying lazily on her bag, picking it up and blowing it toward the bushes I was hiding in. I was so suprized when the scarf landed right in front of me that I just stared at it and forgot about watching the Merryweather girl. I snatched it up and stuffed it quickly stuffed it in my pocket before anyone noticed it blew away. Sir Benjamin greeted the girl in a cold sort of way and lead her inside after ordering Digweed to take her bags to her room. _

_He slowly made his way to get the bags after they both entered the gigantic manor, mumbling something about being in the 1800 hundreds. "Come on... Hurry up," I said quietly urging the man on. As soon as Digweed enter the door of the Manor, I bolted home as fast as I could. Begin raised around the woods had its advantages as I climbed, jumped, and ducked under the familiar trees and logs._

_Everyone gave me wierd looks as I run past them and accidently pushing them out of the large castle towered over me with its smooth rock walls and stairs. I mumbled exuses to my friends as I jogged past them headed to my room. All I had on my mind was the girl with the blue eyes."_

"Jessie..." That was the name I heard Benjamin call her. For some reason it just seemed to fit her. Not uncommen for a girl name but still unique.

I pulled the scarf from my pocket and stared at it for a few seconds before rubbing it against my face. It was soft and was made of the softest cotton I ever felt. "I guess living in the big city has it's advantages. Wrapping it around my neck, I couldn't help but chuckle. It accented my black leather outfit and feather necklace, while still adding a little color.

"If only father told me look after Jessie than Jasmine," I mumbled turning other and burying myself in the pillows.

Last year father made me and Henry watch after the Merryweather twins. I was told to watch over Jasmine and my best friend/ leading man was told to watch over Jessie. We were to learn everything that happened in their lives and report back every few months since we didn't have phone or internet in the castle. Henry(blonde/best friends) never told me about Jessie and I never said anything about Jasmine since we just considered it another dumb job father made us do. It was almost as bad as trap duty.

"What's wrong with me?" I say to myself as I hope off my bed. "She's a Merryweather. A _MERRYWEATHER_!" I practically shout at myself before punch the wall closest to me. Turning my back to it and I slide to the ground.

"Why did she have to be a Merryweather?" I said to myself. I the "prince" of our clan and future ruler of the clan that hates the Merryweather.

I, Robin De' Noir, am falling for my families enemy.


	4. The Woods

** I think my work is getting better as it goes along :-) Plz Review.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Jessie<span>_

"You have to be joking, Dad really did that," I ask Jasmine as we walked through the Manor's gardens. They were all overgrown with weeds and looked like they haven't been cared for in years.

Over the past few days, we have been getting to know each other. We talked about eveything. Are likes, dislikes, favorite movies and books, our first crushes and boyfriends. As it turn out we were more alike than different is many ways. She prefered boys with blonde hair and blue eyes while I liked boys with long dark hair and brown eyes but we were both nature people and loves fantasy books and movies. We were also _big _music people.

I told her storys about Mom and she told me stories about Dad.

"Yes! He went head first into the pond!", she said. We both laughed so hard that our chests hurt. It was like we found our other half in each other. What she lacked in I had and if I lacked in something she had it.

Walking through the flower paths that were layed out we came accross a room with walls of complete glass. If you looked out the windows you got a complete view of the Moonacre gardens and a crystal clear view of the dark woods at little ways off from the Manor.

"Jess, look, a piano," Jazz exclaimed as she rushed to the paino bench and quikly took a seat. "Come on girl, play me a few tunes," she said urging me on. I told her I took 5 years of piano lessons and have memorized some of the hardest songs. " Come on," she pouted, "Please."

After a few seconds of staring into her brown puppy dog eyes I eventually give in and took the set next to her. "Ok, you play, I sing, and you do the back up also. Deal?" she said excitedly. Grinning at her in agreement. Clapping her hands in joy I started playing a song we both knew and the notes just started flowing. When Jasmine started singing, it seemed like the birds stopped to listen to _our_ song. We were like two people singing as one, we were the only things that mattered in our world. We were sisters, _twin _sisters and we could tell it in our hearts.

Once the beautiful song was over, she turned to me with tears in her eyes and noticed my misty eyes also. "I love you Jessie, my sister," she said hugging me tightly and letting the tears run down her face. " I love you too twin," I said with my eyes full of tears. I pulled back to look at her in the eyes and we both laughed.

"Who's that?" I ask questionally noticing someone looking over her shoulder. "Who?" she said turning around. Standing right inside the gazebo were two boys. One with curly brown hair and brown eyes and the other had shortish blonde hair and blue eyes. Thats if I saw them correctly. The second they noticed that we saw them, their eyes got wide and they turned to walk away rather hastily.

Jasmine and I exchange a glance before looking back at them. Right before they entered the forest the brown headed boy winked at me and the blonde boy grined flirtatiously at Jasmine.

Once they disapeared we started at each other before running to tell Uncle we were going on a camping trip in the woods.

_Jasmine_

"I wonder if we will see them," I thought exitedly. "I do hope we see them again," Jess said at the same time I thought it. "I was just thinking the same thing," I though laughing. "Thats what you call twin magic sister," she replied in a serious/joking tone. It took alot of convencing from us both to get Uncle to let us camp in the forest but we finally got him to agree. We were both armed with our camping supplys and our bows and arrows. It was surprizing when we found out we were some of the best shooters in our schools. "That the Merryweather blood in you," Uncle said when he found out about the metals we both won in the archery contests.

"Here take this end," I said handing her the other end of the tent. We planned not to go to far into the forests just yet, only about half a mile, not to far.

" Who do you think they were?" she asked lightly.

" I don't know..." I stated after we got the tent set up. "Maybe they are princes of a lost land in the forest." I said hopping on a log and placing the back of my hand on my forhead, acting like a swooned princess.

"Or maybe they are brave knights from a lost kingdom that have come to find themselves princesses," she said while pretending to be a knigh on salute.

After a few hours of laughing and talking we started settling down before sundown before we heard somone coming closer. Jessie was the first to notice and we grabbed our bows before hidding behind two different trees. We kept our eyes locked together while we understood the plan we came up with, "_I come from behind and you stay in the front. Don't let them have the upperhand," _my eyes said. Jess gave a slight nod before listening again.

"What in the world is this?" a young boy's voice said. We locked gazes again before attacking.

" Don't move!" I say as I raise my bow to the boy's back, the spot right at his heart. It's not like I would actually kill him...

At the same time Jessie came around to his front, stand far enough away so he couldn't grab the bow from her. "Ok, Ok.." he said raising his hands in surrender. "I not going to hurt anyone.." turning around slowly to face me as he said it.

He looked about 11 but was real small for his age. His dark skin, buzz cut back hair, and thin framed glasses made him look even younger.

"I'm Abel, I'm not going to hurt yall. I live in these woods."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! Who is this mysterious Abel? Going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Remember, reviews make writers happy ( hint, hint) ;-)<strong>


	5. The Blonde Headed Boy

_Henry_

"Hey have you seen Robin," I said asking one of the servant at the castle. "Of course, I saw him running through the castle up to his room. He had the weirdest look on his face too. I would be careful around him today. You of all people know he has a temper as bad as his father at times."

After thanking her I started heading to Robin's room. The servant girl was right. We had know each other since we were kids and we were like brothers. I could tell if something was worring with him just by looking at him, as he could do the same with me. We even dressed alike. He taught me how to make my leather outfit and how to hunt. I was almost as good as he was. _Almost. _The only thing that showed we weren't real brothers were our looks. I had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The dark colors I wore made me look lighter than I really was. I also wore a signature bowler hat and a black scraf around my neck. My height was also a difference between Robin and me. I was about 3' inches taller than Robin but I wasn't the tallest guy around. My friendship with my Best friend gave me the higher ranking in the castle too. I was almost considered part of the family. Couer De Noir would never admitt that though.

As I approached his door I could hear him talking to himself. I knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it.

"What's wrong with me?" I heard him pacing, "She's a Merryweather. A _MERRYWEATHER_!" I heard him puch his wall and I couldn't help cringe. I had never heard Robin sound like this. And what does he mean "She's a Merryweather"? Then it hit me. He had seen Jessie.

Of all the years of watching her I never thought this would happen. Robin likes Jessie. _Jessie. __JESSIE MERRYWEATHER!_ I slowly backed away from the door and started walking down the stairs. I needed to think in the forest.

"How could this happen," I said out loud as I entered the woods. My besst friend liked the girl who's family was the arch enemys of the De Noirs. Its not like I could have stopped it though. Of all the years of watching Jessie, I knew she was Robin's type but I never exspected for _this _to happen. She was a Merryweather after all. What was I going to do.

* * *

><p>"What can be worse than trap duty," I said causually to Robin. "Oh, I can think of a few," he replied jokingly. Coeur De Noir put us on trap duty for the week for upsetting him. After checking a few of the traps in silence we decided to walk along the tree line of De Noir territory and Moonacre Manor. "Hey Henry, why haven't we ever talked about Jasmine or Jessie?" Robin asked as we rounded around the back of the Manor's gardens.<p>

"I don't know, I just never thought about it. I have always just seen it as a dumb job your dad made us do." Robin's face fell a little but he recovered before he thought I saw it. I knew exactly why he asked but I haven't told him I heard what he said. "I probably never will," I thought.

"Oh," was all he said. I surveyed our surrounding and noticed we were coming up to the room of windows. "Robin, don't you think we should be heading back? We don't want to upset your father with us anymore than he already is," I said turning back to Robin, who was causually leaning agianst the gazebo. "Yea, but lets wait a few minutes. I have always loved these gardens..."

I understood what he ment. Even though the weeds were out of control, the gardens were a sight to see. The flowers are out and in full blossom. It was one of the prettiest places in the whole valley by far.

"Ok, I guess we should be heading back..." Robin never got to finish what he was saying because out of nowhere, the whole garden was filed with the most beautiful piano song. Soon followed was a voice that was by far prettier than Snow White's.

Both Robin and I turned our heads to find the source of the music. As it turns out it was the _sources._ The Merryweather twins were in the glass room and Jessie was playing the piano and singing quietly and Jasmine was singing the main part of the song. Jessie looked the same as every but Jasmine was a sight to behold. I had never seen Jasmine before this moment but I wish I had. The song she and Jessie were playing/singing was one I never heard of before but it was one I would gladly like to hear again. I was entranced by her voice. It seemed the birds stopped to listen and the flowers turned to hear her sweet satin voice. Her thick brown hair looked like the best velvet you could ever buy or get and her eyes were a dark honey brown. "I could stare into those eyes all day," I thought to myself. Her crooked teeth made her look even more cute. She was by far one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life.

It was a surprise when Jessie noticed us staring at them. I glanced at Robin with equally wide eyes and he made a motion that said we needed to leave. I feel they're eyes on our backs we started to the enter the tree line.

Robin casted me a sideways glance and I knew exactly what he ment. I turned around and gave Jasmine a flirtly grin as Robin winked at Jessie before we entered to woods. Once, we were far enough in so they couldn't hear/see us, we laughed so hard we were rolling around in the ground because of the looks on their faces.

" I hope I see her agian," I whispered quietly so Robin couldn't hear. It one of the best times I had had in the longest time.


	6. The Dream

**Hello everyone! Well the next chapter is up (obviously) and ,if I might say so myself, I think it is pretty good. There might be a few errors so be forwarned. Reviews appriciated (hint, hint) ;-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors (as much as I wish I did :-)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessie<strong>_

"What do you mean," I asked as I sat down on the log next to our camp with a candy bar in hand. Abel explained to us that he lived in the woods with the rest of his family. He also said he had a older brother but he wouldn't tell us his name. He told us he was sent to scout out the forest today and check the traps when he came across us. We scared him half to death when we had our bows pointed at him.

"Well, you see, my family lives off the land most of the time. We have the opportunity to go live in the city but we choose not too. This has been our home for as long as the family can remember." He made it sound so natural. To live off the land and not have to worry about city life. "Hmm... That's.. intresting..." Jasmine said. I didn't know what to say either to tell you the truth. Then I noticed something, " Abel, you never told us your last name."

He looked away quikly and mumbled something under his breath. " I didn't?" A nervous look crossed his face. "Well I would want to ruin the mood." Jasmine and I exchanged a glance of confusion. I looked back at him. "What do you mean? How could your last name _ruin the mood?"_

"Maybe one day I'll tell you both," he looked up at the sun, "Well I need to leave before the gang comes looking for me. They hardly even come this close to the tree line without good reason." He got up to leave before Jasmine stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Not with a hug your not." Giving her a weak smile he gave her a hug and gave me a quick hug as well. The last thing we saw of him was his leather jacket and pants walking back the way he came.

"He is so cute. He reminds me of what having a little brother would be like," Jazz chuckled. "Yea, he is like the little brother I _should _have had," I stated jokingly. Jasmine gave me a playfully evil look before laughing and punching me in the arm.

"Well I'm hitting the sack," crawling into the tent as I said it. "Same here sis."

We both fell asleep as soon as we hit the pillows. I didn't have a peaceful sleep however...

_The forest was foggy and we could barely see. Jasmine was a few feet in front of me looking very frightened. "Run Jasmine, run! Don't look back!" I shouted at her. They were coming after us and we had to get away. They would kill us both it we didn't. _

_I could hear the horses coming closer and could hear the leader shout for them to take us down. Glancing over me shoulder, I could tell they were going to catch us soon._

_I looked at my sisters head and started crying. I knew what I had to do. "Jasmine, what ever you do, do not stop understand me!" She looked over her shoulder at me and relized what I was planning. "NO! Jessie don't! We can make it!" She started crying because of running so long and from what she knew I was planning. "Promise me! Tell Uncle I love him. I love you Jasmine!" _

_I stopped running and fell to the ground because of the sudden stop. Jasmine was running off as fast as she could to get help and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to turn around. Scrambling to get back on my feet I turned and ran toward the people I knew would kill me. "As long as my family is safe," I thought. When I came into their complete view the charged at me and grabbed me by the hair. It hurt but I wouldn't let it show. I had to be strong for Jasmine and Uncle._

_"Well, well, well. The princess has turned herself in. At least we know we have one less Merryweather to deal with." He said with pure, undeniable hatred. As I looked over his shoulder I saw the two boys from the gardens, they were looking at me with eyes filled with sorrow. I could tell they were being held back and was doing their hardest to get away. "Father don't, we don't have to do this," the curly hair boy said with urgancy in his voice. He tried to struggle against the person holding him back. "No son, we must do this. Then the valley will finaly be ours." The man turned to me and grined devilishly. "Hope you have enjoyed your life princess, because you would have it much longer..." The man held a dagger to my throat, ready to cut it open. _

_"NO!" The brown headed boy started fighting back, trying to stop his father from killing me. "Please!" He looked terrified and looked at me with angust in his eyes, "I love you Jessie." I looked at him with sadness and love, "And I love you Ro..."_

I woke up breathing rapidly and I felt like I had a huge weight onmy chest. Jasmine was packing the camp up but didn't seem to notice. I looked around nervously. _It was only a dream Jessie, it was only a dream. _Why was that man trying to kill me and why did he call me princess? Mostly though, why did the brown headed boy say he loved me? And why did I tell him I loved him back? I couldn't remeber the boys name for my life but I did remember the look in his eyes when his father(?) tried to kill me. I also remember him wearing my missing red scarf around his neck. _I refused to think about this any longer._ I yawned and rubbed my eyes trying to wake up and put the dream behind me. Uncle's one exception to camping out was we come straight home when we wake up. "Good your awake. Had me worried for a moment, thought you could have been dead." I chuckled and replied nervously, "Nope, you ain't gitting rid of me that easily." I helped her finish packing everything into our two bags and we headed home.

"Sleep well Jess?," she asked as we got closer to the break in the woods. I looked at my twin with nervous eyes. "Yea sleep pretty well," was all I said. She knew something was wrong but knew I would tell her when I was ready. _If I was __ever__ ready! _


	7. Marmaduke Scarlet

_**Major writes block people! Have all these ideas but I'm having problems trying to connect them together. Well... This is more of a fill chapter than anything else. Still not to bad but might be little boring. (Sorry...) More action in the chapters to come. "I Promise"- (hint, hint! Forshadowing) ;-D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasmine<strong>_

_Come on Jessie, just tell me! _I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. Her eyes were a little puffy and she had dark circles under her eyes. _I wonder if it was because of that dream she had? _Last night she was thrashing and almost screaming in her sleep. I tried to wake her up but she almost punched me in the face! I didn't try to mess with her after that, and seriously, could you blame me?

"Sleep well Jess?" I tried to sound as normal as I could and it seemed like I did. "Yea, sleep pretty well", she nervously stated. _Liar! _Thats what I thought about that answer.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "We're having a <em>ball?" <em>I practically squeak. "You cann't be serious! Tell me your not joking!" Jessie asked exitedly.

With a small smile on his face he looked between the two of us amused.

"No, I am not joking. I am throwing a ball to celebrate the homecoming of the Merryweather twins. Everyone in the Valley will be invited. It will truely be a magnificent event_. "Everyone?" _Jess and I exchange looks before looking back at Uncle. Hoping he would say yes and so we could send out an invite to Abel and possibly his brother.

"Yes, everyone in the _Valley_ with be invited." He said it like he knew what we were thinking. "Although I would like to tell you both that I would like for you both to wear..." he tried to gather his thoughts, "...more...traditional...dresses..." He looked at us uncertainly, trying to figure out our reaction.

"You mean the dresses with corsets?" I looked at Uncle with a look of excitement. Jessie piped in with her own opinion, "That would be amazing! I mean, as long as we don't have to wear those hoop thingys." She curled her lip up in response.

Chuckling, " No Jessie, you do not need to wear the hoop _thingy._" I was so excited that I could barely control my emotions. Jessie and I thanked Uncle and ran to our room/rooms to plan out the dance.

Uncle told us that there was some dresses in a old chest in our closet.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jasmine, do you think we should come up with a dance routine?" I looked at her and relized something. Jessie was not the person people would exspect her to be. She might be nice and caring but she was not a push-over. She would stand up for herself and the people she loved no matter what. And she was confident in what she was good at.<p>

When we were in the forest, she tracked down a rabbit that was stuck in a trap. There wasn't even any tracks on the ground! I was good but not that good. Jessie was my rock and it would kill me if I lost her. I was lucky to have her as a sister.

"What?" Jessie looked at me with curious eyes. I gave her a weak smile, "Just thinking how lucky I am to have a Twin like you." I walked over to her a gave her a hug. "Ok, ok, enough of the mushy stuff. We have to find out what we are going to wear, the dance routine, and how to sneak Abel into the ball."

We rummaged through the chest and held dresses up to ourselves to take out as a possiblities. Chanting about how good we were going to look and laughing when Jess mentioned how big our chests are gooding to look in the corsets.

When we started talked about Abel coming, the mysterious boys entered the conversation.

"Do you think they will come?" Jessie gave me a funny look, "I hope so, I wouldn't mind seeing that brown headed boy again," she said while wiggling her eyebrows. "Stop it Jessie!" I said laughing before throwing a pillow at her. "Well? I'm telling the truth aren't I? I known you have a thing for the blonde!" Pretending to be shocked, " What ever could you mean dear sister? A _proper _lady would never think such things." Jessie eyed me with a smirk on her face, "Since when were we ever _proper _ladies?" Laughing we walked over to our beds and layed down for the night. After saying good night we fell asleep.

_**Jessie**_

_"NOOOO!" I shouted as the large hooded man grabbed ahold of Jasmine. He had no right to touch her! Dashing toward Jasmine, I was surprized when someone grabbed me by the arm to hold me back. _

_Glaring up at my capter, I growled, "Let me go!" Smirked at me, "Yea right princess, like thats going to happen." Glancing at Jasmine, who was now on her knees with the older, heavy set man waving and bloating loudly to the people around him, I gritted me teeth, "Have it your way!" I kicked him in the groin and punched him in the gut. Jasmine was already on her feet trying to get away from the cruel man. "O no you don't." He grabbed Jasmine by the hair and made her face the people in the room, "The princesses are trying to get away." The people in the room laughed. "Too bad yalls attemps will be short lived." I looked around the room looking for help. Noticing a glass, I picked it up and held it behind my back. The man ordered me to come over to him and I obeyed, not knowing what else to do. "I obedent princess aren't we?" I smirked, "Yea, _very_." I smashed the bottle over his head, causing him to let go of Jasmine. We took off running up the stairs of the room. Not daring to look back, knowing they were cashing us. "Come on Jessie," Jasmine urged me to speed up and follow her. The sound of the men casing us were getting louder as we entered to forest. It wouldn't be to long until they caught us._

_No matter how hard or fast we ran they tackled us to the ground, causing us to eat dirt. _

_Jasmine glanced at me and we both knew what was happening. We were gonners._

I openied my eyes quikly, not wanting to relive the dream I had been having for as long as I could remember. The dreams always included the same people and almost always had the same result. Although, I did wake up before Jasmine or I died. Jasmine had always been in them, but it has only been since we officaly meet that I remember her being in them completly. She had always been just a shadow in the dreams.

Glancing over at my clock I relized it was only 9 o'clock am. Silently getting out of bed, I got dressed in a grey plaid shirt and blue jean capris. Jasmine was still peacfully asleep as I left to go exploring.

I walked through the large house with awe and curiosity, finding old paintings and pictures of your family, and even pictures of mom and uncle when they were younger. I smiled at the looks of joy on their faces and continued walking. While walking down a hallway, I noticed a small door that blended into wall. _I wonder where this could lead?_ I was surpized when the door opened and I stumbled to the ground. "What the..." Standing up I looked around the room. Or should I say kitchen.

There was food everywhere. The room was full of the color that the rest of the house lacked. A fresh garden was right outside was right outside the no door/ 3/4 walled room. That's when I noticed a small man standing in the room.

He was on the other side of the room and then appeared a few feet in front of me behind the counter. He had a bolwing pin looking thing one his head and a decorative vest on. It would have looked ridiculous on anyone else. "Marmaduke Scarlet, at your service miss," he said as he held up his hand and when I went to shake it, he dissapeared. Yelping in surprized, I looked around for him and saw him outside by the garden.

"How the world did you do that?" Turning to me he gave me a smile. "Magic." I looked at him. He couldn't be serious. Magic? Noticing the look on my face he gave a fatherly smile, "Why don't you go find you sister, Jessie? I think you both should hear this." I just stood there not knowing if I should listen. Urging me on, "Go one now. Chop chop!" Not knowing what else to do, I ran down the hallways and up the stairs to get my twin sister up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know *cough* (review) *cough cough* <strong>_


	8. The Chronicles of Moonacre Valley

_**Jasmine**_

"Jasmine. Jasmine! Wake up. WAKE UP!" She was shaking my shoulders tring her best to wake me up. "Jessie...Five more minutes..." I tried to roll over and bury my head into my pillows.

"No! This cannot wait _5 more minutes!"_ She yanked the blankets off of me and tried to push me out of the bed.

I looked over at the alarm clock after she managed to get me sitting on the edge of the bed. _10:30 am._ "Ugghh... Why are you waking me up so early Jessie?" I groaned as she pulled me off the bed. "Because, I found the kitchen and there is this man that can _vanish_ into _thin air_ and _reappear in a totally different place!"_ I stare at her through sleep filled eyes, and start to lay back down.

"NO, NO, NO, I am not crazy. Just get dressed and follow me downstairs to see for yourself." Right before she got to the door to leave she turned back to me, "And don't go back to sleep. I'll be back in 5 minutes and you better be up and ready." She gave me a mothering look and left. Rolling my eyes I got to do as she said, "Yes ma'm." Smirking at my own joke, I got dressed for the day in a brown tank top and jeans. "Time to see the vanishing man." _Now this was gonna be fun._

Jessie ran down the hallways so fast that I couldn't even slow down to look at the pictures on the walls. "We're almost there Jasmine!" After we got to the end of a hallway Jess showed me the door and practicly shoved me inside the room.

The room was the most colorful room I had seen so far. Food was scattered across all the counters and you could smell the different foods cooking in the oven and on the stove. And just as Jessie had said, a little man came in carrying a _very_ old leather bound book.

Setting the book on the counter, he turned to me with a smile on his face. "Ah, So nice to officially meet you Jasmine. The name is Marmaduke Scarlet." He held his hand out to me and then vanished. _Vanished! _I glanced back at Jessie who was leaning against the door frame giggling with wide eyes.

"Told you so," she said.

After talking for a bit, I walked over to the book Marmaduke brought in. "_The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley_," I read out loud. Jessie looked over a Marmaduke who was outside picked tomatoes from his garden, "Do they mean here?" Once he put the tomatoes into his basket, he looked over at Jessie and I with sad eyes. "Read and find out..."

We didn't need more of a invitation. I carefully opened the ancient book's leather cover and begin reading.

_"Once upon a perfect time,_..._Many hundreds of years ago, when the old magic clung to Moonacre Valley, there was a young woman whose skin gleamed as pale as a star and whose heart was as pure as moonlight. Such was her bravery and goodness, she was beloved by Nature as if she were its own daughter. One fateful night, the moon blessed her with an extraordinary gift that would change the magic of the Valley forever-the Moon Pearls. From that day forth, she was known as the Moon Princess. Two ancient families lived in harmony at the edge of the Valley, sharing nature's bounty. Daughter of the De Noir clan, the Moon Princess fell deeply in love and was to be married to Sir Wrolf Merryweather."_

I stopped reading and looked over at Marmaduke, "A Merryweather? Like Jessie and I?" He gave us a small smile and gestured for us to continue reading. Jessie started were I stopped.

"_Her father, Sir William De Noir, blessed the union by presenting the couple with a rare, black lion. In turn, Sir Wrolf gave his bride a unicorn, lured from the wild, white horses of the sea. Her heart overflowing with happiness, the Moon Princess revealed the magical pearls to both families. Legend told of their unique power, so strong the pearls would grant every wish, both good and evil. The Moon Princess truly believed in the goodness of all, but the men soon revealed the greed that was in their hearts, each desperate to claim the power of the pearls for himself. Betrayed by those she loved the most, the Moon Princess unleashed the power bestowed upon her, and cast a terrifying curse over them all. She said that one day, ones of pure hearts with walk among them, and if they were not heard by the 5000th moon, the valley would be plunged into eternal darkness._

_The Moon Pearls vanished that day, and where to find them remains a secret to this very day."_

We stopped reading and looked over a Marmaduke. "What is this suppose to mean Marmaduke?" Jessie asked in a weak voice.

Sitting down in a chair, he rested his head in his hands. "It means that the long lost Moon Princesses have returned to the Valley."

_**Jessie**_

Jasmine and I just stared at him for a few seconds before I broke the silence, "So you mean to tell us that _we _are the Moon Princesses who have to save the valley from this curse?"

"Yes Jessie that is exactly it. You both must find the Moon Pearls and save the families."

"Well," Jasmine said standing up and walking to stand beside me, "Where do we begin."

Jasmine and I spent the whole day searching the Manor for the pearls and even went into the places Uncle prohibited us from going into. At the end of the day, we had no luck in finding them and went to report back to Marmaduke.

"I would have been surprized if you found something. For as long as I can remember, I have searched this Manor thoroughly and have not even found a small peice of evidence that says the Moon Pearls were ever here." I grumbled under my breath, "That would have been helpful news _before_ we searched the whole Manor."

After thanking him for all his help, we both went upstairs to sleep for the night. Once we were tucked in I relized something. "Hey Jasmine, Do you know whats gonna happen 2 days from now?" She pondered for a moment and I answered for her, "Two days from now is when the ball is going to take place!" I could practically hear the smile spread across her face. "2 more days..." I rolled over on my side and turned my lamp off, "2 more days..."

For the first time in a long while I didn't dream a nightmare...


	9. The Beginning of the Ball

**Ok, I'm being lazy in this chapter. I'm not going to give to much away but I will post links in the story and if you see anything bold in parenthesis, it is not** **part of the story but just extra information. Sorry but thanks for the understanding. Everyone has their lazy days.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasmine<strong>_

"I'm so excited! I can't wait till the ball starts," Jessie said happly as she got out our dresses for the ball. There were a lot alike but mine was a dark, rich purple color, and Jessie's was a forest green color. **(.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E Similar to the dress Taylor wears when she is on the balcony. / . Go to the website, **.com/Victorian-Fashion/VictorianDress,,**Even** **similar to the dresses in this picture but without the bump thing in the back. Thanks! :-D** ) We had put off our search for the pearls to prepare for the ball and searched all the different rooms for accesories and things we add to our dresses. We even searched the internet for different hairstyles we could try on each other. **(..com/2011/08/victorian-hairstyles,html ,****First one Jasmine and next one Jessie)** I planned to have a up-do that has a braid wrapped around it. Jessie planned to have her hair down and pulled together in a few places with rinestone clips.

We both agreed to have very little makeup on so we could go all _natural. _Trying our hardest to get the final touches done on each other and on ourselves, we were suprized when Uncle knocked on the door. "Girls I just wanted to inform you both that the first guests are starting to arrive and I would like to give you both a surprize gift. If you both would hurry up and come to my study when you both are ready." We both heard him walk away and turned to each other. "First he throws a party and then he plans to surprize us with something else the _same_ night of the party. That Uncle of ours has to many tricks up his sleaves." Jessie and I laughed at my statement and put the finishing touches on our attire.

"There," Jessie said as she fixed my hair while I sat in front of the mirror on a stool, "You look perfect." Grinning at her, "As do you twin."

We headed to Uncles study while trying our best not to be seen by the newly arrvied guests. Luckly we made in there without being seen.

When we walked into the room to get our _surprize _for Uncle, we were both pleasantly surprized when we saw Uncle. He was wearing what looked like a personally talored blue and gold trimmed suit that looked as old as our dresses. To tell you the truth, it probably was!

Hearing us come in, he turned around to greet us with a smile that would outshine the sun. "Girls, you both look exquisite! I have to say that you both will be the shining lights of the ball." Jessie and I replied with blushes and thank you's.

"Well," he cleared his throut, "I had these put away and I thought that they would go great with both of your dresses." He handed us both matching masquerade masks, one green and one purple. The masks had feathers framing one side of it and had slight rinestone and glitter accesents on the other side. They were nothing but breathtaking. "Thank you Uncle," I said as Jessie and I rushed up to hug him. We all had tears in our eyes. Laughing, "It's a good thing we don't have makeup on, right Jazz." We all laughed at that joke.

"Well, I think it time for us to greet our guests." Uncle walked out to greet everyone as Jess and I put our masks on each other.

"Are you ready sister?" I grabbed Jessie's hand and gave it a slight squeeze as we walked toward the door. We turned toward each other and looked into each others nervous eyes. "Ready as I'll ever be Twin." I opened the door and Jessie and I walked to the stairs where the party was being held. We hid in the shadows to check things out before we made our grand arrival.

As it turned out, everyone was wearing masks but none were as fancy as ours. Everyone was also wearing old fashion dresses but, again, none were as beautiful as ours, in my own opinon.

Jessie turned to me with distressed eyes, "Jasmine, look at all those people. Are there even that many people in the valley? What if I embaress myself or do something wrong?" I firmly put my hands on her shoulders, "Jessie, you are going to go down there and show everyone what you are made of. You are going to be perfect. Understand?" I looked at Jessie with stern eyes and gave her a look that told her I meant buisness. She took a deep breath before replying, "Yes, I understand." I smiled at her, "Ok then," I took her hand in mine, "Lets show these people who the Moon Princesses are."

Jessie had a huge smile on her face,"OK."

We emerged out of the shadows and every eye in the room fell on us.

_What a night its going to be._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robin<strong>_

"Where are you Abel!" I was pacing back and forth in his room. It was about 8 o'clock and I hadn't seen him since he left that morning. No matter how upset I was or how mad I was at him, he was my brother! Family watches out for each other.

Right when I was about to send the gang out to look for him, he walked through the door like nothing was wrong. "Robin! What are you doing in my room?" He said it like I was the one that did something wrong. "What am I doing in our room? You have been gone all day and you don't think I would worry? I was about to send out a search party for goodness sakes!" I through my hands into air and flopped down in the chair he had in his room. It was rather uncomforable to tell you the truth. All he did was roll his eyes and went to sit on his twin bed. "Honestly Robin, I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself." It was my time to roll my eyes then, "Yea, like when last month you fell into a poison ivy bush. Or when last week you were chased by a squirrel. Yea, thats taking care of yourself." All Abel did was mumble.

At that point Henry walked into the room. "Hey Robin, has Abel come back ye-" he stopped when he saw Abel sitting on the bed. "Ah so there's the little squirt. Robin was about to go ballistic!" They both laughed at the comment. Henry sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down. "So what were you doing the whole time you were gone?" A huge grin slide across Abel's face before it fell to nervousness. "Well, there is something I have to tell you guys..." We both waited for him to continue but when he didn't, Henry and I exchanged a worried glance. I was the first to speak, "What do you need to tell us Abel?" I always had a soft spot for my baby brother.

Thats when he told us everything, from watching the twins at the manor to acually meeting them in the woods when he had trap duty. Henry and I became more dumfounded the more he told us. He had meet the twins. He had _talked_ to them face to face.

Once he was finished he looked between the two of us before shifting his attention to the ground. Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Henry and I exploded.

"What are you talking about?" "You didn't tell us?" We were both almost screaming at him, and the louder we got the moreupset he started to look. Out of no where he screamed at the both of us, "THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!" He held his head in his hands and started to cry softly.

We both shut up real quik. Abel hardly ever cryed. Almost _never_.

I walked over to my brother and nelt down in front of him. "Listen Abel, I sorry? Shoot we both are!" Henry nodded his head, "It's just we were suprized and upset that you didn't tell us. You tell us everything you know?" Abel slightly lifted his head and looked at me with red eyes. "Yea, I know. Well then, I have one more thing to tell you both. I was walking through town today and heard that Sir Benjamine was throwing a ball to honer the homecoming of the twins tonight. It is going to be a Old Fashion Masquerade ball. I was thinking we should crash it. It would be nice for you both top meet the girls yall have been day-dreaming about," he smirked. Henry and I exchanged glances. Was it really that obvious?

Abel laughed hysterically while Henry and I just stared at him, waiting for him to stop.

"Ah..ok... I'm done..."He laughed a little more. "You should have seen your faces!" He rolled back on his back and sprawled out on his bed. "You know the funny thing? I was only joking! But now I know it's true!" He wiped a tear from his eyes before he sat back up excitedly, "So guys are we? Are we going to crash this ball?"

We all looked between each other grinning like the cheshire cat off Alice in Wonderland. With a mischievous look on my face,"Boys get your suits out. It looks like we're crashing a ball."

_What a night its going to be._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good? Bad? Terrible? The next chapter will be the acually ball and will be when... Well! I don't want to give it away now do I? o.0<em>**

**_Review! Review! Review! _**

**_Want to hear your feedback!_**

**_Next update soon... I Promise..._**


	10. The Dance

_**Well hello again! I know this chapter might not be any good but you can't blame a girl for trying. Haha**_

_**Well, I dont have much more to say to read on and try to enjoy! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any charactors in the little white horse or the secret of moonacre. That doesn't count the charactors I created so no stealing :) lol...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessie <strong>_

"Jessie, Jasmine, I would like you to meet May, Amanda, Liz, Erik, and Dimitri," Uncle introduced us before excusing himself to go greet other people. They all greeted us warmly. "It's so nice to meet you both," May said happily. She was wearing a pink dress and bedazzled pink mask, that complimented her short brown hair and blue eyes. "And might I say, you both look beautiful tonight!"

"And so do you May. I love your dress by the way." Jasmine complimented her. May gave out a small laugh, "Yea, like mine could out shine both of your dresses." Jasmine gave a knowing smile, before Liz gave out a loud sigh.

"Well, this is getting boring," she turned to the both of us with her piercing emerald green eyes, "Ok, let me get to the point. I don't know who you think you are, but let me tell you both something, I run the show around here. _I'm _the pretty one, _I'm _the smart one, and _I'm _the one eveyone loves. Not You! Got that!"

She didn't wait for an answer as she turned around with a woosh of platinum blonde hair and orange fabric and stomped off.

"Remind us not to invite her to anything else!" Jasmine said as we watched her strut away. We all laughed at the comment. "Sorry guys, Liz can be a little hard to deal with. She doesn't take well to people she thinks are better than her," Erik replied. "No, let me correct that. She doesn't take well to people period!" "Well, with an attitude like that..." I made a funny face and we laughed again. From accross the room, Liz was giving us dagger eyes. A wiggled my fingers at her and she turned around with a snort.

"Well," Jasmine said turning back to the group, "It looks like we have another set of twins in the house!" Erik and Dimitri laughed and Erik patted Dimitri on the back. "Yep, but I'm the older and wiser one." Erik put Dimitri in a head lock and ruffled his shoulder length black hair. "By what? Two minutes? Seriously bro, I doubt you can count that as older!" Dimitri tryed to get out of the head lock. "You can in my book!" Erik and Dimitri laughed and wrestled like we weren't even there, but we didn't mind. They were funny to watch. The only difference between the boys was their hair. While Dimitri had shoulder length hair, Erik's hair was just long enough to grazed his the top of his eyes.

"So, How are you both enjoying the Valley?" Amanda asked us politely turning to us with a warm smile that light up her face. Her hazel colored eyes gleamed behind her white mask.

"I love this place more than you can imagine! It truely feels like we belong here..." Jasmine looked around at all the smiling and dancing guests, her face looking like it was in deep thought. "I know what you mean. It is a place truly full of magic."

Jasmine and I exchanged a glance before smiling. "You have no idea Amanda.."

* * *

><p>After talking and exchanging stories back and forth, Amanda, May, Jasmine, and I decided to hit the dance floor. May and Amanda had some moves for 14 year old girls. Jasmine and I had a hard time keeping our dancing title.<p>

"Go May! Go May!" We all chanted as May started getting low to the song "Boom Boom Poow".

It was amazing to have all of our new friends their and to have almost everyone from the valley there. When the song ended we all hugged May and told her wait a great dancer she is.

At that time the DJ came on, "HELLO EVERYONE! Tonight we have a very special preformance. The hosts of this ball has planned to entertain us with a dance routine they came up with. Give them a round of a plause yall!" Everyone erupted in cheers.

"Ready Jessie?" She took my hand in hers and looked me in the eyes the same way she did on the balcony. "Ready as I'll ever be!" We walked out into the middle of the dance floor and got into our starting positions. I stood on the outskirts of the dance floor as Jasmine stood in the middle. Taking a deep breath I mentally went over the dance we had been practicing since we found out about the ball. _Everything is going to be ok. We're going to be perfect..._

**(watch?v=Cy7o_jNeoEw First song is Jasmine's and the next is Jessie's. Don't know how to descibe a dance scene so this is the best I can do. The songs are Something to Dance For/TTYLXOX (Mash Up). )**

* * *

><p>When the song was over and we struck our final pose, everyone cheered and applauded. Some people even whistled! We stayed in the pose for a few more seconds before relaxing and embracing each other.<p>

"I guess all those hours of you making us pratice has finally paid off!" Jasmine had been going on and on about the dance and made us go over our parts till we got it right. Sometimes I wanted to ring her neck to tell you the truth!

"I guess it has Jessie because we were _Awsome!" _May, Erik, Dimitri, and Amanda ran up to us along with a few others we didn't personaly know. "Yall were amazing..."

"That was the best dance perormance I had ever seen..."

"Thats because it the _only_ one you have ever seen..."

"I wish we had it on video..."

Jasmine and I just laughed as they all argued over the dumbest things. "Hey guys?" They all turned to look at Jasmine, "Are yall ready to dance or what?" They all forgot what they were arguing about and went to the dance floor to dance. I walked over to stand on the side. Jasmine was more of the social bug. Not me.

What weird friends I have. What a wierd sister I had! _But I love them anyways._ Looking over at May, Amanda, and Jasmine, I watched them try to get the boys to dance to a slow song with them. They failed terribly by the way.

I laughed as May pulled Erik over to her and put his arms around her sholders to dance. I sensed that May might have have a crush on our black headed boy. "Well, this a marvelous party isn't it?" I jumped around and almost knocked the person who adressed me out. It took me a moment to relized who it was. The boy that was standing behind me was short and had short black hair. His old suit and plain black mask made him look so handsome.

"ABEL!" I embraced him in a tight hug, not wanting to let him go and to make sure he was real. "I can't believe you came! We thought you wouldn't make it." I pulled back to look him in the eyes before hugging him again. He's actually here!

"I wouldn't miss crashing a ball would I?" He said returning my hug with one just as big. We both laughed at his joke. I started to turn to tell Jasmine Abel was here when he stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder. "Wait!" I looked at him curiously, not knowing why he stopped me. "I want you to meet someone first..." He grabbed my hand and started to ushered me through the crowds of people.

"Abel? Where are we going?" I said laughing manevering thought the crowds of people dancing and talking. I tried to ask Abel several more time but he just ignored me. "Sorry," I said when I bumped into a blond headed boy. He looked oldly familiar. As we pushed through the dancing and talking people, I noticed that he was leading me to the gardens behind the glass room. _The place I first saw the brown headed boy..._

_No Jessie, your not going to think about him tonight! This is a night of celebration, not a night of __**what if's? **__But.. Why was Abel leading me here in the first place? He couldn't know about this place. Could he?_ _Who did he want me to meet anyways? What if..._

"Ok Jessie, we're here." I look around at where he stopped. It was right in the middle of the red rose garden and right outside the glass room next to the gazebo. The roses were open despite the lack of the sun and the slight night chill. _He has to know something!_

"Abel, What do you know about...this...spot..." I was stopped by a boy stepping out from the shadows of the gardens. His tailored suit was perfectly fitting and his plain black mask framed his face to where it accsented him high check bones and his eyes. I looked into the boy's brown eyes and almost melted.

"Jessie, I'd like you to meet my brother..." Abel turned to look at the both of us with inspecting eyes..

_What a night it's going to be..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me what you think! <em>**

**_Update soon... I Promise..._**

**_(That doesn't count if something major comes up!)_**


	11. Hello Love

**Well hello my readers that are out there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I caught the ever present writers block (I know, we all catch it). I also took off some time to read other fanfics to learn different writing techniques. Hopefully my writing has improved.**

**If you have the time, leave a review and tell me what you think...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasmine<strong>_

"Hey have you seen Jessie? I haven't been able to find her..." I stood on my tip toes, trying to look over the head of the people in room. "Ugg!" I groan resting my feet on the ground again, "Where could be?"

I turn to look at Erik and May who looked annoyed that I interrupted what ever they were doing. A tight smile was spread across Erik's face, "No. I haven't seen her lately. But," He motioned to the corner of the room, "I have noticed a young man watching every move you've made in the past hour."

I casted a quick look in the _young mans_ direction but that was all. I had more thing to worry about than some boy looking at me.

"Well, he can wait. I have to find MY MISSING SISTER!" I turned around and stomped off to look for Jessie the crowds again. You would be surprized how hard it is to find a person in a room. Well, you know it would be hard.

"This isn't like her. She never goes off on her own without telling someone. Except..." A few days ago I found Jessie perched up in a tree staring out into space. Her face deep in thought, almost as if she was the only person in the Valley and nothing else held a match to what she was thinking about.

"Can't stop the twin magic this time Jessie!" I almost yelled out loud. I started toward the the door to fin the disappearing girl I call my sister. When I was about half way to the door, Dimitri stepped in front of me, blocking my way to the door.

"Why hello there. I was wondering if you would join me for a dance?" Dimitri's eye's looked into mine with uncertainty and hopefulness. His eyes pleading for me to say yes.

_Let him down gently Jasmine. _I put a sad smile on my face. "I'm sorry Dimitri, but I..." At that moment a boy slide in beside me like he had been there the whole time, his hand lightly resting on the lower part of my back.

"But she has already promised this dance to me. She was just heading over to the doors to find me."

Dimitri shot a look of confusion for a moment before replacing it with a look of forced understanding. "Oh.. Ok.." He turned to look at me, tilting his head slightly, "Next time then?" It was a uncertain question, like he didn't know wherether it was ok to ask or not.

"Of cource Dimitri. Next time.." Nodding his head he turned to leave, I noticed him shoot daggers at the boy who's hand was _still_ on my lower back.

"Well," I turned to look at the boy, and my mouth stoped working (which considering me, is something to say!). His blonde hair had strands sticking out of his mask and his saphire eyes gleamed as he looked at me.

"Cat got your tounge sweetheart?" He said it so lightly. Almost as if the words would break my heart to hear them. He brought his hand up hesitantly, tucked a fly away hair behind my ear.

Finally, my mouth remembered how to talk. "Well it's nice to meet the boy who has been watching me all evening." He let out a small, light laugh.

"Was it really that obivous love? I thought I keep myself in check." His hand rested on my cheek and he was looking at me like I was the most fragile thing in the world. Oh, how could have drowned in his saphire eyes.

"By the way, you still want to make that promise true? I mean, about that dance?" A grin that would rival the cheshire cat's appeared on his face. "I will take you up on the offer love."

He lead me out to the middle of the dance floor, and placed my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm Jasmine by the way." I was more than surprized with his responce.

"Oh, I know who you are Jasmine Zahara Merryweather." A mischievous gleam in his eye. I was doub founded of course.

"Well thats not creepy at all just to let you know." I glanced up at him questionaly. "What is your name by the way? I thinks it's only right for me to know your since you know some much about me, don't you?" I said innocently.

Another grin spread across his face. "I have to say it is only fair. I'm Henry. Henry James Lambrick." He pulled away to give a exagerated playful bow and I returned it with one just as dramatic.

We both laughed while we walked off the dance floor. Thats when I remembered, "O my gosh Jessie! I completely forgot about finding her!" I turned and scaned the room quickly. _Yea Jasmine, like it will help you to find her!_

"I'm sorry Henry, I have to go and find Jessie..." I was almost frantic to tell you the God's honest truth.

"Hold up there Love." He said grabbing a hold of my shoulder as I started to walk, almost run, away. "Jessie is in the garden area. Her and Abel went to the rose garden. You know, the ones behind the glass room?"

I stared at him in utter confusion. First, how did he know more about my sister's where abouts than I did? And second, how did he know Abel? He said he lived in the woods with his family...

Thats when realization dawned on me. "It was you... It was you and the brown headed boy by the woods... I thought you looked familiar..." I could only stare at him in wonder and shock. The boys we had been obsessing over. I had just danced with the blonde headed boy! I had just danced with Henry...

"Henry!" Abel came running up to us but stoped when he saw me there. Confused, "Jasmine! What are you doing here?" Now it was my turn to be confused. It was _our _ball!

"What are you doing here Abel? I thought you couldn't come?" I glanced between Abel and Henry. More confused than ever at what was going on.

"I sorry Jasmine. Jessie will explain everything later." Abel turned to Henry, "We have to go. _Now_." Abel's eyes pleaded for Henry to hurry. When Henry checked his watch, he glanced back at Abel with eyes just as frightened.

It was then they seemed to remember I was there. "I'm sorry Jessie, we must be leaving." Abel gave me a quick hug and said another apology.

"It's ok Abel. But you have to promise to come back and visit properly!" We both laughed and he left after telling Henry to hurry.

Henry turned to me after Abel had gotten out of ear shot. "I'm sorry Jasmine, but we have to leave before problems... arise." He gave me a look that showed how sorry he really was.

I smiled sadly up at him, "When will I be able to see you again Henry?" I really did want to see him again. Wanted to look into his blue eyes and dream of the ocean agian.

"Hopefully soon Love, hopefully soon.." He rested his warm hand on my cheek.

I watched as he turned to leave. It truely was a fairy tale moment to be honest. His hand slowly falling from my face as he turns to leaves. His eyes holding mine until the very last minute.

When him and Abel started walking towards the woods, I stood in the empty first floor patio and watched them go. As they reached the tree line they met up with the brown headed boy.

With one last glance over his shoulder, Henry dissapeared into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! O Yea! I feel I have done a little better on my writing. Agree?<strong>

**Well, no promises of when the next update with be but I will try to make it soon.**

**Flames are welcome. They're how I learn. **

**God Bless~**


	12. My Name is Robin

**Well hello faith full readers! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but with the school year ending and finials having to be done... Well yall know how it is! I will have to admit that I might not have been as dedicated as I should be but o well. At least I am updating lol. Well this chapter goes to you Allie, I amazing friends who has been bugging me about updating since she read the last chapter! :-D Love You Girl!**

**I also want to thank : CatStream and wolf 123 for the positive reviews. When I read them I was sqealing with happiness, and I 'm not Joking! Thanks for the positive reviews.**

**Well enough of my yakking and on with the story...**

_**Jessie**_

" I'm glad I get to meet the infamous brother of Abel," I stated while looking into the eyes of the brown curly haired boy.

_I really need to learn his name and call him somthing other than "the brown headed boy"._

"And I'm greatly honered to meet the twin sister of Jasmine", He said with the same look in his eyes as people in archery tornements use to have. It was a look of determination, curiosity, with a hint of a challenge.

We started at each other for a few moments afterwards. Waiting for one to break and look away.

"Are we just going to stare at each other all night or are we going to sit down and talk?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he said it.

Looking at him, I knew I wasn't going to win the compitition we were having. Glancing at the white grey marblestone bench in the gazebo, "I would prefer the latter. My feet are killing me in these heels to be honest. I can't believe I let Jasmine talk me into wearing them." I chucked at the idea of having to wear them every time I went out somewhere.

As I sat down, I pulled the ridicules shoes off my feet and sighed that my feet could accually breath!

"I'm never going to let Jasmine talk me into wearing these shoes again! I don't care if the Valley is being attacked by a group of angery green trolls for goodness sakes! Yall will have to live with it if was up to me."

The boy chuckled and shook his head, his hair brushing the top of his eyebrows.

"Well I hope the Valley is never attacked because I wouldn't want to share my home with angry green trolls because your to stubborn to wear a pairs of shoes." I shot him a playful warning glare as he sat down next to me. The moon light hit the side of his face and made him appear angelic..

"Whats your name by the way? I would like to call you something other than "the brown headed boy" or "the boy I saw behind the glass room"." I looked at him with curiosity and watched as his face lit up with amusement.

"So you think about me then?" He turned so he was facing me and so he could look me in the eyes when I spoke. He was almost daring to say I didn't.

My face flushed a soft pink color and I looked away from his wondering gaze.

"How could I not?" I asked turning back to him. He wasn't going to win another battle. "You and your blonde friend were outside _our_ house. You both were _watching _me and Jasmine and were _sneaking_ around Moonacre Manor without our knowledge. I-" I stopped myself, "_We_ were worried about being stalked or something."

He chulked again, "You need not worry about us stalking you, we were only curious about the new arriving Merryweathers."

I glanced down at my hands and pretended to be cleaning something out from under my nail, " Well that will sure let me have a good nights sleep." I looked back up at him, " I don't have to worry about people sneaking around our bedroom window as well then I assume?" I playfully nugged his arm, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Wouldn't dream of it Jessie." He said nugged my arm back. I felt so safe at that moment. So succure. Like nothing could ever go wrong again.

At that time, Abel came running through the gardens. He almost fell trying to stop in front of the gazebo. He leaned against one of the pillars trying to catch his breath as he talked, "We have..." he breathed heavily a couple of times, we both just sat there waiting for Abel to continue talking. He straightened up, still slightly out of breath.

He addressed his brother, "We have to leave_ now!_ It's almost midnight and we have been gone since nine. We don't want.." he glanced at me for meeting his brothers gaze once again, "_people _to notice our... absence..."

The boy beside me eyes flashed with urgancy. "We certainly don't want that to happen now do we?" He looked like a boy who didn't want to get punished for having his hand in the forbidden cookie jar.

"Go and find Henry. Tell him we have to leave." Abel nodded his hand in understanding and took off back to the place he dragged me from.

"Is Henry the blonde boy then?" I asked him as we got up.

"Yes. Henry is my best friend and oath brother. We grew up together and we would do anything to protect each other." He sounded proud as he said it. I understood what it was like to have that person, it was something to be proud of.

As we started to walk back to the party, I finally relised something, "You never told me your name?"

We stopped when we got half way to the doors. He looked at me like I was the most curious thing in the world. He was about a head taller than me and I looked up at him with the same curiosity. Butterflies filled my stomach and I could smell his woodsy scent.

He tucked a hair behind me ear and my skin tingled where he lightly touched my face.

_What is wrong with me? A boy has never made me feel this way._

A high pitch whistle filled the air and he let out an aggravated sigh.

"Robin... My name is Robin..."

He ran his fingers along me cheek one last time before turning around and jogging to the edge of the forest were he meet up with Abel and Henry.

"Goodnight..." I whispered, and he looked over his shoulder as if he heard me, "...Robin..."

**Well now that was a buggar to write. I'm watching TV and my book is calling my name. This one is short but sweet and seems like a repeat chapter of the last one but to me. O well I guess but I'll try to have a longer chapter up by the end of next week. No promises though.**

**Advise, and Positive and Negative review are welcome so Bring Them On! Hehe **

**God Bless~**


	13. Loveday and Uncle

**Well Hello there my trusted readers! Hope veryone is having a wonderful day and happy summer. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I want to thank Fanficfreak2000 and moonwolf 123 for the positive review! This one is dedicated to the both of you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasmine<strong>_

"JESSIE!" I sequeled as I jumped onto her back hugging her. After I got over my shock of seeing Henry leave, I scowered the gardens looking for her. I found her in the rose gardens behind the glass room, where she was standing in front the gray stone bench inside the gazebo, just staring at the ground.

"AHH" Jessie clutched her chest in fright. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "My god Jasmine you scarded me! You know I hate being snuck up on!" We both laughed at that.

"Sorry Twin, but WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I have been searching everywhere for you! I was scarded you were kidnapped or something!" Just the thought of it brought a look of horror to my face. I can't imagine living without my twin, even if we had only meet each other a little over a month ago.

"Yea, like that could happen. And what do you mean? I haven't been gone that long."

"I know but Jess, you won't believe what happened-"

"Exuse me?" A lady's voice asked before I could finish telling Jessie about what happened early in the dance room. The lady had dirty blonde hair that was half pinned up and half down and a thin body and face. She had high cheek bones and a small nose. She had a aurora of pure happiness and kindness around her.

Jessie was the first one to come to her senses and greet the lady.

"OH, I am so sorry ma'am. I'm Jessie and this is my sister Jasmine." I gave a small wave as Jessie introduced us. She seemed like someone you could trust. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Her face lit up with the biggest smile as she talked, "Well hello. My name is Loveday and I am here to attend the ball. I picked my best dress and I was hoping to meet the ones hosting this ball." She look at us with a smile. Her dress was a light blue and had many ribbons and bows attatched and woven through it. There was lace along the bodice and wrapped along the waist while there was white accents throughout the whole dress. I wouldn't mind having it myself to tell you the truth! I was curious to wear she could hae gotten a dress like that.

"Well, you should come and meet our Uncle he is the one behind all this. If it wasn't for him, we would have a empty room with a lot of upset guests!" Jessie said.

"If we had any guests at all Jessie!" I told her as we laughed.

"Well, I would love to meet your Uncle if it isn't to much of a bother to you girls. I know with having your new friends and all here." Loveday looked at questionally.

"It wouldn't be a problem Ms. Loveday." I said as I gestured for us to head back to the main room were the ball was being held.

"Oh, please just Loveday, I don't want to feel any older than I am." Jessie and I giggled as we walked back to the main room.

*~o0o0o0o~*

"This place is beautiful!" Loveday said as we walked through the glass doors and into the main room. She twirled around in circles trying to take eveything in. "I can't imagine living in this place..." Loveday trailed off as she looked around some more. To be honest she looked like a kid in a candy store that was told to choose anything she wanted.

"Now where could Uncle be..." Jessie said more to herself than anyone else. We both glanced around the room full of dancing and talking people to find our Uncle balcony talking to young woman in a frou-frou dress that was bright yellow. She was laughing loudly and she was constantly touching Uncle's arm. He looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hey Jessie," I nugged her shoulder and pointed to where Uncle and the flirtatious woman were standing. She giggled at the sight of Uncle nervously smiling and laughing while he tryed to edge away from the woman. Every small step he took away she stepped forward.

"It seems Uncle has a admirer. Soon she'll have him against the wall if he keeps backing up anymore!" I said giggling. We both bent over in laughter as he stumbled trying to get away from the woman.

"It doesn't seem like she gets the message, eh Jasmine." After we finished laughing at our Uncles expense, we decided to save him from the horror he seemed to be going through.

I grabbed Loveday's hand and dragged her up the stairs with Jessie right behind us who was giggling things up under her breath.

I tapped Uncle lightly on the shoulder when we got to him, while Jessie pointed things and people out to Loveday from the new view point.

"Haha! You have such a since of humor Sir Benjamin!" The lady laughed as she tried to step closer to Uncle again.

"Well, thank you Ms. Henderson, umm.." I tapped on his shoulder harder to get his attention.

"Jasmine! Thank goodness!" He said with showing relief when he relized it was me instead of another flirting female. He turned back to Ms. Henderson after smiling thankfully at me, "Well, thank you for the conversation but my neices are in need of my attention." He strained to sound formal and polite but I could tell it was a forced action.

"The pleasure was mine Sir Benjamin. I hope we meet up again in the furture and have the pleasure of getting to know each other better," she suggested as she placed her hand on his arm, and smiled 'sweetly' at him.

I couldn't help the gagging sounds that came from my mouth but seriously. Could you be anymore fake and pushy?

Uncle slowly pulled away and put his arm around my shoulders, "That sounds like a very nice suggestion Ms. Henderson. Now I apoligize, but will please excuse me."

He turned quikly and started walking away with his hand still around my shoulders, trying desperatly to get away from the lady in the frou-frou dress.

"Thank goodness you came to rescue me or I would have _died _listening to that women talk about anything else! My ears felt like they were going to _bleed_." He told me laughing.

"I can't blame you Uncle, that lady seemed like she could scare a rock to death with her flirting!" I said giggling. "Oh! By the way, Jessie and I have someone we want you to meet." I started drgging him in the last place I saw Jessie and Loveday. It wasn't really that hard considering how small the balcony was.

I eventually got Uncle over to the corner they were standing in, and introduced them. Jessie and Loveday both turned to greet Uncle but he was still looking around the room, trying to make sure everything was ok.

"Uncle," Jessie said trying to get his attention, "I would like you to meet Loveday..."

As Uncle turned his head to look at us, his eyes looked with Loveday's and they just stared at each other. A small blush came accross Loveday's face as Uncle looked at her with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

"Loveday," Jessie continued fondly, "I would like you to meet the host of this ball and the most wonderful Uncle in the world. Sir Benjamin Merryweather." We both took a small step back to give Loveday and Uncle there own personal time to talk.

"Well this is a lovely ball you have thrown Sir Benjamin," Loveday said while gesturing around the room.

"Please just call me Benjamin and I must say I could have never have done it without the help of my neices here," he said wrapping his arms around our shoulders and squeezing gently.

I looked at Jessie and gave her a look and gestered with my head that we should leave.

"Well thanks Uncle," I said as we hugged him back, "but I do believe we should be getting back to the ball. We are the co-host by the way!" I squeezed him one more time before letting go. "We will just leave you and Loveday to talk and get to know each other. We know you don't want teenagers hanging over you." Jessie and I waved at Loveday as we walked away.

"OH YEA! We did it!" Jessie and I squealed, jumping up and down. "I knew they would make a good couple! And did you

see the way they looked at each other! And I'm pretty sure that Loveday would be a better match for him than the 'O your so funny and I'm such a huge flirt that I can't see you don't like me' lady."

"I will second that notion twin". At that time, we noticed Dimitri coming over to us with a eager look on his face.

I groaned as I turned my back to his approaching form and stood face to face with Jessie, "I forgot I owe him a dance. Will you cover for me please."

She looked over my shoulder and looked back at me with weariness. "_Please! _I do _not _want to dance with him, and I would die if I had to." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, "Ok, but you better leave now because he is almost here."

I squealed and gave her a quick hug before running off just as Dimitri got to my sister. "_I owe you one Jessie," _I thought smiling.

_**Jessie**_

_You owe me big time Jasmine and I will not forget about this one._ I put on a smile as Dimitri approached me with a frown on his face as he looked at a retreating Jasmine. "Whats wrong Dimitri?" I looked at him questionally.

He shook his head, his long hair brushing across his shoulders. "She promised me a dance thats all. I'll have to be leaving soon and I want to cash in the offer." He smiled at me before turning to leave.

"You wouldn't mind settling for me would you?" I put my hand playfully on my hips and giving him a look.

He turned back to me with a new hope in his eyes. "No. I would not mind dancing with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I thought I should include Loveday into the story but don't exspect me to include her in every chapter. I also wanted to say that in this story, Loveday and Robin know they are siblings because I have read other stories that say they didn't know. Just to get the facts straight so to say lol. <strong>

**Again, Advice (Negative and Positive) are welcome.**

**God Bless~**


	14. Just a mission

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mother was sick and in the hospital for a while and I was helping to take care of her. I finally got my computer back so I can continue writing! :) Advise is welcome if you have the time. ENJOY!**

Jessie

The ball was finally over and it had been a eventful night. Uncle had asked Loveday if she would join us for dinner the next night and she said yes while Jasmine invited May, Amanda, Erik, and Dimitri (must to our dismay) over in a few days.

At the moment, Jazz and I were lounging on our beds in lounging pants and a t-shirts talking about the ball.

"Man, I have to say that Little May have got some moves in her little body!" I said from my bed.

"I have to agree I didn't exspect _that_ to come out of our Little May. Guess you can't judge a book by the cover huh?" After introducing Loveday to Uncle, and my dance with Dimitri, we caught up with the rest of the group and danced. Me and Jasmine added Little to Mays name and started calling Amanda Smiles because she never seems to stop.

"Maybe we can all go camping when they come over in a few days. What do you think?" I suggested. Could be fun, right?

"I think it could happen. I don't know about taking Erik and Dimitri though. Plus Uncle would never allow it," she said.

"Oh? Is Jazzy scared to upset Uncle and get in trouble?" I teased. Our usually teasing was something we knew not to take seriously.

"A innocent young lady like me? Never! I am a perfect little angel!" She put her up like she was praying and looked up at the ceiling.

I laughed, "More like a little _demon_ with a halo!"

"Yea! And your the angel with horns!" She laughed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Did you see the way Elizabeth was flirting with all the boys! Like seriously," Jasmine said rolling onto her back with her head hanging over the side of the bed, "She kind of reminds me of Andrea from my old school."

"Who?" I grabbed my lime green pillow and rolled onto my belly, bunching it into my arms and resting my head on it at the end of my bed.

"O, just the 'o so miss popular and perfect'. She got all the boys and was the 'prettiest' girl in school. Not that I care..." She said fiddling with her hands and not looking at me.

"Jasmine" I gave her a pointed look that told her I ment buisness. Anyone could tell she was lying, even though she is a very good one.

"Ok ok alright already," she said rolling over and copying my position. She let out a sigh, "I liked this guy, his name was Nick, and I had had a crush on him for little over a year. We use to talk in class and such and somehow Andrea found out I liked him. I don't know what I did to her to make her hate me but she did. She spread a rumor around school about me and..." she looked away and wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "Lets just say Nick didn't feel the same. Him and Andrea got together a week later."

"Zahara, I'm so sorry," I got up and went to sit on her bed and huged her. I had gotten use to calling her Zahara when one or both of us were sad or mad. She hugged me back and we stayed that way for a few seconds before she pulled away to wipe away the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Don't you start crying too! One of us needs to be the tough twin Clarissa," she laughed.

"You know I hate that name!"I laughed before putting on a serious face and lowering my voice to a whisper,"Did I ever tell you about the boy that called me that one time?" I leaned closer, "They never found him again."

Jasmine had a look of horror on her face. Her eyes wide and mouth slighty open.

The sight was too funny looking to not laugh at. I fell onto my back laughing. I wheezed and said between laughing, "O..Your face...you were like..." I over exaggerated the face she made and started laughing again.

She let out a few giggles before roaring with laughter as well.

Once we calmed down and wipped our tears away I went back over to my bed a resumed the postion I was in.

"O, and you still owe me for dancing with Dimitri for you. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind but still. Oh and I think we are going to have a wonderful time with them in a few days by the way." She mumbled an agreement before I continued, "And I meet the brown headed boy from the glass room."

I watched Jasmine go rigged and sit up with wide eyes, "And _I _meet the blonde headed boy from the glass room. His names Henry."

I sat up aswell, "Browny's name is Robin. He is Abel's brother."

"Hmm," was all she said before floping back down.

I told her about what happened to me and vise-versa.

"Well it has been a eventful night hasn't it," I said crawling under the my lime green sheets.

Out of nowhere Jasmine started giggling.

"What in Gods name are you laughing at!"

"Did I ever tell you about the time my friends and I pranked our teacher?" She laughed.

"Nope! Never been told of this hilarious act of funness."

"Well, our teacher was..."

...(Time Skip)/ Dream

_Water. Thats all I could see around me. Crushing down on me and spinning me around. I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. I couldn't get out but I somehow knew I had to be there. The last thing I saw was a glimce of red fabric before darkness comsumed me._

The darkness blurred and a new scene appeared...

_I was in the woods leaning againest a tree out of breath with Jasmine beside me in the same state. Our faces had sweat and dirt on them and our jeans and shirts also had dirt and small holes on and in them. We had been running from somthing but I couldn't remember what. _

_We both heard heavy running footsteps coming toward us and when we glanced up, saw a small gang of people._

_Jasmine took off running with me at her heals. My breathing was short and fast, the footsteps were coming closer and it wasn't long before they caught up to us. I was tackled to the ground by a heavy weight and I slided across the ground a couple of feet. Looking up I saw a fighting Jasmine being held up by the arms by the blonde boy Henry._

_The weight came off my back and I was hauled to my feet. "Nice catch Robin!" I heard another boy yell. My head snapped around and I gave Robin a look of pure hatred._

_I started trying to stuggle and get out of his hold. All the boys laughed, one called, "So they are fighters! I'm empressed!" _

_I somehow managed to turn around and face my captor Robin. I stopped stuggling but his grip on my arms didn't loosen. Snarling at him, "I trusted you! To think I could care for you! TO LOVE YOU! I HATE you! I hate you, you no good sorry son of a-"_

_"Now now now. No need for the launguage!" He mocked with a smirk on his face. "Like I could care for you! Your a Merryweather! You were a job! A _mission_!" My eyes were full of hatred and pain from was happening, hurt from what he had said, hope that it wasn't true, but the still full of the love I had for the boy holding me. He leaned in closer to so our noses were touching._

_He pressed a hard mocking kiss on my lips. All the boys were laughing at the scene with Jasmine was still trying to get away from Henry._

_Robin pulled away, eyes mocking, "I never loved you!"_

"Jessie! Jessie wake up! Wake up!" Jasmine said shaking my shoulders. My blue eyes were filled with tears when I opened them. Jasmine pulled me into a tight hug and I clung to her. Why were my dreams like this?

"Shh, Jessie. It's ok, it was just a dream Jessie...Just a dream...," Jasmine said trying to calm me down.

My tears make my words come out in a whisper, "No Jasmine. It wasn't..."

...

Jasmine

Thank goodness the dance was over and we don't have to worry about it anymore. Now though we have to worry about finding the Moon Pearls and ending the curse before the whole valley is destroyed. No presure.

I was currently laying in bed staring up at the ceiling and trying to go back to sleep. Jessie had another nightmare and kept me up most of the night because of it. I don't mind but a lady needs her sleep!

Relizing it was a failed misson, I tossed the covers off of me and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Streching, I glanced over at Jess to make sure she was ok and sleeping for once.

"Might as well go pay a visit to Marmaduke." Slipping into black house shoes I headed out to see the famous chef.

...

"Hello Marmaduke! How are you this morning?" I asked cheerfully as I hopped into one of the chairs next to the counter.

"Well good morning Jasmine! I am doing good. What are you doing up so early?" He asked as he flipped a few eggs.

"Couldn't sleep well last night. Jessie was having nightmares again." I said grabbing a peice of toast and spreading jam onto it.

"Oh? What about if you don't mind me asking?" He asked while adding some kind of herb to the eggs. They smelled really good!

"I really don't know. She has only told me about a few of them but she told me she has had them all her life. They have only gotten worse since we moved here." I shrugged.

"Hmm.."

"What is it?" I asked nibbling on my toast. I knifed some more jam out of the jar and spread it on my toast. I managed to smear some on my shirt as well, "Well thats just great!" I mumbled.

"Oh..nothing..." He turned around with a smile on his face, "Do you want to help with the baked florentine omelet?"

I laughed, "Ok, but if it comes out burnt don't blame me!"

We both laughed as I got up to help him.

"Marmaduke?" I asked while I was adding ingredients to the omelet and he was cutting potatoes, "Where would you look if you were looking for the moon pearls? If they aren't here in the Manor, don't you think the next logical place for them to be would be with the De Noir's?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes, I believe that would be the logical thought. Do you think thats where they are?"

It was my turn to ponder then. "They could be..." Could the pearls really be with the De Noirs? If they were, why would they be blaming our family for taking them?

"What do you know about the De Noir's Markaduke?"

A smile spread across his face as if he had been waiting for me to ask that, "I was wondering when you would ask." Well speak of the devil!

"Cour De Noir is the head of the clan. His wife died not long after his second son was born." He looked up at the ceiling thinking, "Oh what was his name? Adam...Abraham...Abe...Abe-

"He has _two_ sons! Hmhm! I bet they're stuck up and rude with absolutely no manners at all!" I exclaimed.

"One is around your age if I'm not mistaken. Would you past the hand towel?" He said.

I handed him the towl. Then a thought hit me, "What did you do before you moved here Marmaduke?"

Another smile crossed his face, "I grew up here. When I was younger I would scour thouse woods! Knew every nuck and crany of those woods I did..."

I smiled at the image I had in my head. I think I could live here forever as well.

**Well Hello again. It took me a few days to write this chapter with taking care of things around the house and all! I wanted to get off the topic of the dance that the chapters have been based around and back to the search for the moon pearls. I don't know how I am going to write Robins and Henrys charactor because I have been brainstorming about what I want to happen next. Oh Well, It will come out eventually! Hope you enjoyed.**

**God Bless~**


	15. A Woman With A Mission

_**Robin (Morning after the dance)**_

"How dare you three go to that ball! How could I have been cured with two of the most idiotic sons on the valley!" Cour se Noir yelled as Henry, Abel, and I stood in his office staring at the floor.

"And you Henry! I have brought you into my home and treated you like a son! And this is how you repay me!?"

I stared at the stone floor in shame as I listened to my father yell at us. This wasn't the first time we had been scolded for doing something our of line.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Henry and Robin looked to me with pleading eyes that begged me to get them out of this mess.

I sigh knowing that the only way to get out of this mess was going to be one the boys liked.

Turning to my enraged father I say in the most emotionless voice possible, "We did it to spy on them. We tryed to get on the girls good side to see if we could find the moon pearls. It also gave us the chance to scout out the Manor without being detected."

My father and Henry and Abel started at me with different looks. Henry and Abel looked shock while Father looked doubtful.

"Well if that was the case what did you learn?" My father walked around his dark wood desk and sat in the leather chair.

Unshocked by his question like the others were, I answered for them, "Jasmine and Jessie like to visit the rose gardens."

"That is all? All the time you were there and that is all you learned?" Father leaned againest his desk with an agitated look on his face.

Abel came to my resecuse, "I suggested we leave before it got to late and we were missed."

Father leaned back in his chair and stared at us all for a few minutes. Shifting from foot to foot, I waited for my fathers decision, with a calm exspression.

"I exspect to see those girls caught and brought to this castle. I don't need them lifting the curse or the valley will never be ours. Go now. I have things that I need to do."

We all filed out the room as Father started to go through papers on his desk.

"What were you talking about Robin?! Now he exspects us to capture them and bring them to the castle! How in the world our we going to do that?" Abel exclaimed as we walked down the stone hallways side by side.

"I don't know," I answer walking around the corner, "But I do know that what ever we do, don't bring any of the other guys around the Manor. That way we don't have to worry about capturing them."

"But what about the pearls Robin?" Henry asked. We walked out the gates and made our way to the forest for trap duty, the dreaded job.

A couple of the guys jogged over to us as I answered, "We'll just have to wait and see..."

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine...(2 days later)<em>

"Its a shame the guys had to cancel. Now we are let with an empty schedule," I said as we

walked around the rose gardens. May, Amanda, Erik, and Dimitri canceled coming over to hang out. They all said something came up and wouldn't be able the make it.

"Yea it is," Jessie said plopping down onto the ground and facing the Manor. I plopped down next to her and leaned back on my elbows.

"OH! I got it!" Jessie said suddenly and I

jumped at her sudden outburst. She turned to my with an excited exspression, "We could go hiking! It would be so much fun and we could get to know the forest better."

"But Jess, how are we going to get Uncle to agree. We begged for hours to let us go camping and that was only a little ways into woods. Do you honestly think he will let us go hiking?" I asked her and her face fell slightly before a grin spread across her face.

She stood up quickly and smiled down at me, "Never hurts to ask!" I watched her retreating form before groaning and getting up to follow her.

"How do you exspect him to let us go? What is your brillient plan?"

"If there is one thing I learned from you is that being nice and polite can work in our favor," she laughed lightly as she said it.

I shook my head at her silliness. I wouldn't mind going for a hike since it's around noon. It would give us a chance to get out of the Manor and possibly see Abel again.

.

I pulled on a pair of bootcut blue jeans, a black t-shirt with angel wings on the back and a smaller version over my heart. I was yanking on my Nikes as Jessie wore a pair of flare jeans, a grey t-shirt with a pirates skull and crossbones on the front. She was tugging on her black hightops as I pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"I don't know how you can keep you hair down all the time Twin. I burn up when I leave it down," I said as I brushed out my ponytail.

"Because my hair keeps me cool." She stood up off her bed and made her way to the door, "Come on miss perfect. We're going hiking! Not going to see anyone!"

"I'm coming Jessie, I'm coming."

We walked of the bedroom door to see a painting of a woman surrounded by trees and wearing a headress and gown. "She's beautiful..." I said running my hand across the painting.

"How did it get here though? It wasn't here earlier," Jessie asked examining the painting. "I will say it looks very old though."

We both started to walk down the stairs and out the house after looking at the painting for a few minutes.

We hiked for a while in silence exscept for the occasional comment or joke. About three miles into the hike we both saw a tall stone building above the trees.

"What in the world is a castle doing out here?" Jessie asked as we hiked closer.

"Its more like a fortress! Look how big it is!" I say hopping over a log after Jessie.

A tall grey-ish stone wall surrounded the place but we could see other buildings over the wall. Uneasyness came over me as we got closer.

"Jessie, I think we should head back. This place gives me the creeps." We had both paused by a tree to look. I had a gut feeling this wasn't a place we needed to be at.

"Come on Jazz!" Jessie exclaimed as she turned to look at me. Her face was filled with excitment at a new adventure. "Lets just look around a bit and then we can leave. No harm no foul. Deal?" She held out her hand for me to shake with a determined look in her eye.

Looking back up at the castle I couldn't help but also feel the excitment of an adventure flow through me. With a smile on my face I gripped her forarm in a old fashioned handshake,"Deal."

Jessie smiled and started to creep up the small hill to the wall with me in tow. As we creeped along the wall, we made our way to pathway that lead to a set of big iron gates.

It had a heart in the center of it and the gate was graurded by a big man in leather armor. He was holding a spear looking thing and was very intimidating.

I leaned next to Jessie's ear and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to go back now?"

Her voice was strong as she spoke, "I am getting into those gates wheither you like it or not. Plus," She glanced over her shoulder at me, "If it wasn't something important, why would they be guarding it?"

"Something important that we shouldn't be snooping around for," I hissed quietly back to her. We interupted from our arguing by seemingly drunken men wobbeling up the path and to the gate. There was about six of them and they were laughing incoherently.

"Time to go!" I said pushing Jessie forward and hidding behind a few crates next to the wall as they pasted. Jessie laughed and looked over at me, "Quote Un-Qoute, Pirates of the Carribean Dead Mans Chest, William Turner."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You watch to many movies!"

"You don't watch enough!"

"Shh! I have an idea," I said looking at the guared. A plan formed in my mind, "When the guard isn't looking, we can sneak past him and go in through the door behind him. I seriously doubt he will see us." I looked around to make sure no one was around as Jessie thought out the details of the plan.

"I say we go for it. Its the only way we are getting in undetected," Jessie nodded. Putting the plan into action we crawled along the wall and made our way to the guard. When we got close enough to him he turned away and we sprinted through the open gate as quickly as we could.

The man didn't react the slightests when the gate door creaked as we ran through. Jogging away we approached a building and both let out a sighs of relief as we leaned against it out of view.

No one was around exsept for a few men walking that hadn't seen us.

"That was a close call," I said looking around. All the buildings were made out of layed grey stone that looked like they had been eroded by the weather. An elevated stone walkways connected a few of them.

"Come on Jasmine. Lets go see what trouble we can find!" Jessie said standing up and walking toward a set of stairs. I promise you she is going to get us both killed!

...

_Jessie_

"Come on Jasmine. Lets go see what trouble we can find!" I said standing up and walking over to a set of stone steps I had spotted a few seconds ago. Jasmine muttered something about being killed but followed anyway. I looked up at the doorway of the mini-castle and saw what looked like real skulls embedded in the stone around the door.

"They had a lovely since of decor don't you think?" I said sarcasticly to Jasmine who was also looking at the skulls.

"I would say. It adds such a lovely, welcoming vibe the to place," Jasmine remarked back.

We both laughed and walked inside. The hallway was lit by torches and we could both here multiple people talking. Jasmine stayed right by my side and I couldn't really blame her. This place did give off unwelcoming vibes. I took a small step closer to her when we heard a booming sound of laughter.

"Umm Jessie?" Jasmine asked timidly as we walked down one of the abandoned hallways. The torches flickered as we walked past and the laughter slowly got louder.

"Yes?" I said looking into one of the rooms that was conected to the hallway. It was a small bedroom by the looks of it. The bed was unmade and clothes were spread all across the room. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and kept moving.

"Are you ready to leave now? I don't think we should by here." Jasmine seemed frantic and she was gripping my arm like her arm depended on it. I could tell she was spooked by the place and wanted to leave. It was my idea to come here and she tryed to talk me out of it.

I sighed knowing she was right, "Ok then. Lets turn back and leave."

"Thank goodness!" She said. When we turned around, we were greeted by four boys staring at us with smirks on there faces. They were all clad in leather and two of them had hats on.

"I don't think thats going to happen girls," The boys standing in the middle said. His hazel eyes stared back at us mockingly and his hair was the same brown shade as mine.

Jasmine and I glanced at each other with scared exspression before Jasmine darted back down the hallway with me following. "Hey! Get back here!" The boys yelled as they started to run after us.

It was like my dreams all over again. Jasmine and I running. People chasing. They all ending in us being caught.

"Lets _not_ let this end up like my dreams," I whispered. We ran down the hallway with they boys right at our heels.

We passed several doors and rooms but just as Jasmine rounded the corner, a boy gripped my shoulder and tackled me to the ground with a _thud_.

My head hit the floor and stars filled my eyes. I felt myself begin turned over and I saw the face of the boy who tackled me. It was the same boy who had adressed us a few moments ago.

"Sorry princess. We can't let you and your sister get away so easily," His smirking face was the last thing I saw as darkness flooded my vision.

_..._

_Jasmine_

I heard a loud thud and as I turned around I saw Jessie laying on the floor with the boy leaning over her. I turned around and ran back. One of the boys grapped my arms but I payed no mind to it. All I wanted was to get to my sister.

Her eyes were closed and all boys were laughing at something the 'leader' said. I didn't here anything they said but noticed that two of them had grabbed ahold of my arms and was holding them down.

I looked at the boy leaning over Jessie with hatred as he glanced up at me. "Why you looking so mad Princess? Your sister wasn't that hard to catch!" He mocked and all the boys laughed.

"Good one David," The boy holding my left arm said. I didn't try to fight them know I wouldn't be going anywhere with an unconcience Jessie here.

David leaned down and picked up Jessie bride style and I snarled at him. He smirked at me then looked at the boys holding be back, "Richard, James, bring the girl with me to see Cour de Noir." My eyes widened in shock at what he said. We were in the De Nior Castle! David paid me no mind as he turned to the smaller boy standing next to him, "Vic, go get the others and meet us in the dinning area. It going to be a good show," he glanced back at me as he said it before turning around and walking down he hallway.

The smaller boy ran off down the hallway we had come down as Richard and James hauled me after David and Jessie. We turned down multiple hallways and it seemed like we were going in circles.

After what seemed like forever and a few rude comments from the boys, we entered a brightly lit large dinning room with a long wooden table in the center. Torches lined the wall and there were at least twenty people sitting at the table.

A large man with black hair and beard stood from his spot at the head of the table as we walking into the room.

"David! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. Looking up I was suprised to see the faces of Henry, Robin, and Abel standing there looking at us.

"Caught the princesses," he spat as if the words were venom in his mouth, "snopping around the castle."

I started at them with confused looks. What were they doing here? "Good job David! You did something that my own sons and there friend couldn't do," he said looked back that the three boys.

Then it hit me, Robin and Abel were his sons! They were De Noir's! And most importantly. They lied to us...

My eyes were slits as I started at them. Henry was looking at me with an emotionless face and Robin was looking intently at Jessie. Abel was looking between the two of us with worry.

"What happened to _her?_" Robin asked coming over to Jessie. He had a determined look on his face. David smirked, "They tried to run and I tackled her. Hit her head on the floor and was out cold."

He shifted Jessie in his arms and let out a grunt as he almost dropped her. My head snapped to him and a said through gritted teeth, "Put my sister, _down."_

"Here, David. I'll hold her," Robin said taking Jessie from David arms. He looked at her face carefully for a few moments before looking back at his father.

Cour De Noir had watched the whole exchane with a smugg look on his face. His head snapped toward me as I spoke, "We don't have the pearls. There is no point in you calling our family lieing, backstabing, jewlery stealing, jerks. The only question I have is do you have them?"

Everyone in the room was silent as I spoke but I kept my eyes trained on the leader of the clan.

"You have a sharp tongue _girl_!"He spat looking at me.

I meet his hate filled gaze with one of my own as Jessie started to stir.

"I want the chicken tenders..." She said grogly as she lifted her head off of Robins chest and looked around. A few people let out chuckles at what she said.

Her eyes widened as she saw the two boys holding me and it seemed at that point she relized she was being held. She looked up at Robin's stone exspression and her eyes widened before a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"I think you can put her down now Robin _De Noir_!" I spat at him. His eyes found mine as he set Jessie back on her feet. She wobbled slightly but Robin steadied her by gripping her arm. She didn't look at him but stared at the floor with a confused face, trying to procese what I had said.

Her eyes hardened as she looked at me. _Are you telling the truth?_

I nodded my head at her sharply then looked at Abel and back at her. She followed my gaze at look at Abel and her eyes hardened even more. I could see at the emotions flooding out her eyes before her face became an emotionless mask. Robin's arm never let go of Jessie's arm as she took everything in.

She looked back up at Cour De Noir and said with an even voice, "We don't have the pearls. All we want to know is if you have them?"

The leaders face hardened slightly, "Twins of the same mind." He turned and walked up a few steps to what looked like a stone coffin. As Richard and James started to move me foward roughly, I jerked my arms from their holds.

"I can walk!" I spat at them venomisly. I have no idea how Jessie could be so calm about this but I was fumming. Robin slowly lead Jessie to the bottom of the steps beside me.

"Jessie and Jasmine Merryweather, the last Moon Princesses. Meet Sir William, the very first Cour De Noir." He rubbed his hand across the top of the stone slab before picking up a familiar small black box.

"The pearl casket..." I whispered craining my neck to see it. He slowly lifted the lid and reveled a empty box.

"They're not there.."I said exspectedly.

He slamed the box back down onto the stone slab and yelled, "Of couse they were never there! Your ancestors stole the pearls before he-" He pointed back to the stone coffin, "-picked up the box!"

I took a step forward and shook off the hand that was placed on my shoulder, "We don't have the bloody pearls you thick headed buffon!" I yelled back at him.

Out of no where his hand came up and slapped me across the cheek. My head snapped around because of the blow but I refused to show any sign of pain.

Aparently this made Jessie snap. She started yelling and fighting out of Robins arms that he encased her in, "SEPA DE NETE! TEC CON NA PASTIL UN GUEYETA! YOUTA IGNUEARTA!" She yelled and everyone just stared at her confused. I didn't even know what she was saying but I knew it wasn't very nice.

Robin was doing him best to hold her back but I could see the strain in his face as she fought.

"Take them to the dungons. We only have a few more days till the curse takes effect," Cour de Noir said as Robin, Henry, Abel, and the three boys who caught us lead us out of the room. "Then the valley with be ours!" He yelled. People cheered as they lead us down to the dungons.

Jessie had stopped fighting and yelling as we walking down the hallways. Standing side by side, the boys were making jokes and laughing at our exspense. David roughly shoved Jessie and I and we both spin around to face them. "We can walk on our own _David!"_ I snarled. They all laughed as Robin said, "For someone in your predicament, I have to admire yalls spirt!"

Jessie growled and kicked him in shins making him double over because of the suprise attack.

"I wouldn't left the girl get away with that Robin!" One of the boys mocked as David and Robin shoved us into the cell.

"Maybe in here you can learn some manners!" Robin said with a smirk on his face. His face was inches away from bars and Jessie's face. Both of their faces were outlines by the heart design in the metal.

As Robin and the boys started to turn away, Jessie said sweetly, "Robin? Come here for a second please." Her voice sounded mocking but inviting. My face filled with confusion. What in the world is she doing?

...

_Jessie_

"Maybe in here you can learn some manners!" Robin said with his signature smirk on his face. His face was inches away from mine and his face was outlined by the heart cut out in the metal. My heart warmed slightly as I looked into his brown eyes but harden when I remembered what he had done.

As he turned to walk away, I saw the keys to the cell dangling on his belt.

Gripping the bars I said in a sweet but mocking voice, "Robin? Come here for a second please." He slowly turned and looked back at me with questioning eyes before slowly walking over. I knew everyone was watching us as he leaned in closer to my face.

"What is it Princess? Don't want me to leave?" His voice was mocking but soft as he looked at me. I gripped his belt before he had a chance to react and lightly pressed my lips to his.

I never imagined this would be how my first kiss went. His lips were soft but unmoving at the shock of the situation. He smelled like the woods and rain. I never really noticed how much I loved that smell until now...

Slowly moving my hands across his belt I unkooked the keys and hid them in my hands as I broke away. I gazed my cheek acrossed his and whispered in his ear, "I will never forgive you."

Shoving him away with my free hand I took a step away from the bars. We both stared at each other for a few moments, his face was one of unsureness. With out taking his eyes away from mine he told the guard, "Watch them guard they're slippery."

He turned around and walked back to the group of equally shocked boys. With one last look at me, they all walked back down the hallway.

"What the heck was that Jessie! Are you crazy!" Jasmine yelled as I turned to face her. She was frantic and pacing back and forth in the cell. Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"And he's a De Noir and-" She took a deep breath and looked at me apoligeticly. I smirked at her unawareness with the whole situation.

"Really Jasmine, When have you know me to be a woman without a plan?" I grinned as I lifted up the keys for her to see. Her eyes widened and she looked between the keys and me several times.

"How in the world did you get the ke-"

"SHH!" I said quickly putting a hand over her mouth. I looked a where the guard sat from his spot beside the cell door. He had his back to us so I knew he couldn't see what we were doing.

I gave her a pointed look before lifting my hand off her mouth. I pointed to the guard and made the sleeping motion with my hands. She nodded her head and we went to sit down against the wall.

"Time to wait it out," Jazz mumbled as we waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you believe will happen next? Will they escape? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long. I have a a few other drafts for other stories I am starting to write. Not sure if I'm going to post them but look out for them just in case!<strong>

**God Bless~**


End file.
